


Meeting Emily

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Emily, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: She is tiny and pink and already in command of a voice that can bring people to their knees.





	Meeting Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

She is tiny and pink and already in command of a voice that can bring people to their knees. 

The screaming slows, stops when Corvo offers his fingers for perusal. She wraps one soft, chubby hand around his thumb, opens eyes that are deep ocean dark. Between that and the shock of crow-black hair atop her head—not the dark, warm brown hue of Jessamine's—well….

“People will talk,” is all he says. 

Jessamine smiles. “Let them.”


End file.
